Wendy with Seddie
by Xemtlenc
Summary: For their first months together, Sam has a special gift for Freddie. Rated "M" for a reason.


**A/N: This is a modified version of "iLove You," with a certain redhead included. I republished my other stories with the help of another author whom I thank.**

 **...**

 **Sports field of Ridgeway**

"So you're really going to do it?," the redhead asked the blonde.

"Yep, I want to spend more time with my nub, even though I know it will be boring," the blonde replied, tapping in a golf ball.

"I can't believe you want to go play trains" the redhead continued.

"Well, I want to make him happy and he's adorable when he is excited," the blonde said with a small smile.

"Sam Aww, you're so cute" the redhead coos.

"Shut up Wendy!" Sam points her golf club over her.

The blonde was telling the redhead that she was going to try out Freddie's hobby, although Sam preferred to spend quality time with her boyfriend, naked, having not seen each other all weekend (Sam was shopping with her mother and Freddie was at his meeting) She couldn't wait to be alone with her boy. Both girls were playing golf, aiming at the football players, it was their new idea of fun (Sam had the idea, reminiscent of their "golf meatball" with Freddie).

"I still have trouble believing you had this idea," Wendy takes her golf club and getting ready.

"Actually, it's Carls who gave us the idea" Sam shrugs.

"And you follow her advice?" the redhead hits the ball.

"She has more experience in this area, and she gives good advice."

"Yes, but her longest relationship was with Griffin and they don't last two weeks."

"True" the blonde thought.

"You and and Freddie are different and it's not necessary for you to share hobbies, especially if you don't like them," she said.

"You know something, don't you?" Sam smiled.

"I also have some experience" the redhead gave her a wink.

"True." the blonde admits.

Contrary to popular belief, Wendy is highly respected and popular in Ridgeway, not only because she can beat you or destroy your social life but she is also a good friend, ready to help or support you whenever you asked. Her style varies depending on her mood, from good girly girl to the bad girl, Sam sometimes thinks she has a split personality but she this does not bother her.

Today, Wendy is in her mood "bad": she is dressed in a burgundy top with a small neckline, a black leather jacket without sleeves, leggings ripped with lace and a pair of leather burgundy boots. No matter how she dresses, Sam always thinks she looks hot.

"Hmph, it's not as fun as I thought" Sam is already bored of her new game.

"What do you want to do?" the redhead asked.

"I'll go see Freddie!" she smiled and walk to school.

"You're dragged him back into the private locker room?" Wendy follows her.

"How do you know?" the blonde stops, surprise.

"Uh, I heard you once" Wendy said, blushing a little.

Sam was little shocked, she's not noisy kind when she made love with Freddie (which is fairly new, after the summer camp incident Freddie, she wanted to be better connected and to let him know that she is serious about him, despite her faults) and she thought she was pretty quiet, and that the noise of the shower drowned out their moans. She should have been angry at the redhead, but knowing that they were being spied on turned her on.

"The shower wasn't loud enough" Sam thought, already thinking of a new location for their meeting with Freddie.

"... I was inside," she says quietly, hoping that her friend is not too angry.

"..." Sam remains silent, not really knowing what to say.

"I was looking for a quiet place to be alone, I wondered who was inside and I saw you," Wendy continued.

"And what did you see?"

"He was kneeling, pleasing you with his mouth."

"Hmm, and what were you doing?" Sam knows she has seen almost their entire meeting meeting.

"I watched you and touched myself" she turns her head.

"Ohhh" Sam crosses her arms, smiling that her accomplice has a little voyeuristic side.

Wendy looks up, a little surprised at her smile.

"So you wanted to be alone with your boyfriend, right?" Now she wants to know.

"Not really, he did not care about my needs and I broke up with him anyway," she says.

"Sorry" Sam thought they were a nice couple, although she finds her little friend strange.

"I saw him fuck that slut of Valerie" said.

"What a bastard, I'll put in the hospital" Sam put an arm on her shoulder.

"Do not bother, I hit his balls ... and ruined his social life is soon over," she said absently, Sam nods.

"Freddie wouldn't do that, he doesn't really pay attention to other girls ... and he's good in bed," she smiled at the memory.

"Yes, you are a very lucky girl," she wipes her cheek.

"Do not exaggerate, he-" Wendy interrupted by looking into her eyes.

"You know it's true, Freddie takes the time to please you and he is very cuddly."

Sam thinks, from what she knows from mother, very few men take the time to satisfy their girlfriend, she is very happy that her boy did not belong, he has his faults but no one is perfect. It is sad that her friend never had someone to give her pleasure.

"He is a faithful man, he gave his cruise for Missy does not bother you more" Wendy remembers that Carly told her about the other redhead.

"Wait what?" she is surprised.

"Yes, I found cute he did it, I even had a little crush on him for a while," she smiled at the thought.

Sam looks at her. She had heard in the corridors that she was lucky to have a boy as attentive as Freddie, although they are often fought at the beginning of their relationship. She has to dot the "i" that he is all to her, making a hot make out with him in the main hallway.

She thinks that the redhead is really cute with her happy smile, Sam wondered what she looked like when she has sex, and she really wanted to know: It was then when she just had an idea. She has just gotten a text from her boyfriend, reminding her that it's their anniversary. This was perfect; Sam thought he deserved a special little gift.

"I have an idea, I think you'll like it" Sam said, putting her hand on Wendy's knee.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"It's our anniversary and I thought of a nice gift for him ... for all of us in fact" she smiled slyly.

"Sam ..." she knows this look.

"You can join us for ... you know the real fun to be with a boy," she slides her hand on her thigh and pressed her.

"NO SAM, I can't do that," she blushed.

"Oh come on, you just said that you had a crush on him, and it's still there, right?" Wendy nodded slowly.

"But you really want to do it ... with a girl?" the redhead continue.

"I thought about experimenting with Carly but she is a bit too naive to do that kind of thing," Sam said.

"But I will not break up your relationship."

"Do not worry, we'll always be a couple" she puts her arm around her waist "and we are friend/accomplice very long time."

She thought, Sam take this moment for called Freddie, to tell him about her plans.

"Hey Fredlove"

"Hi Sammy, are you ready for our meeting?" he asks.

"There's been a change of plans ..."

"Oh, but we wanted to spent more time together," he reminds her.

"I had a better idea, and I need a little time to prepare myself" she takes a look at Wendy.

"What are you up to?"

"Come home early evening, you're loved. See you later pretty baby!" she hangs up.

"It's settled, do you really want to do this?"

"I do not mind but are you sure that he will agree?"

"This is Freddie, he does not mind and I really want to help you, my boy is perfect for it" Sam is a little excited to be with Freddie and Wendy "we must also prepare you, you are not equipped like me, "she finished and she got up for returned to her home.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Wendy request but Sam is already gone, she gets up for follow her.

 **...**

 **Sam's House**

"Hey baby" Sam welcome her boyfriend in her bathrobe.

"Hi Princess" Freddie kisses her, she smiled into the kiss hearing her favorite nickname.

"I have a surprise upstairs" she said after the kiss, smiling mischievously.

"It's not a snake in the bed is it?" he said, recalling her last prank.

"No, I only did that once and you loved it" she takes his hand and drags him to the floor.

Once in her room, he saw that she had prepared the room for a romantic atmosphere. He also notes their redheaded friend in the same bathrobe that Sam, sitting at the foot of the bed, a little nervous. He looks at Sam for an explanation.

"She is with us for the evening" she puts her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss "and this is also for thanks you for what you did for me," she smiled.

"What have I done?" he asks.

"I know you sacrificed your cruise to protect me from myself."

"It's no big thing-" She puts a finger to his mouth.

"You know I'll finally beat ... and not many people will sacrifice a luxury cruise for a girl he hates."

"I'm not hated at the time ..." he murmurs and she smiles, "but for our time together?"

"Listen, you agree that we are different?" he nods, "and I do not want to be like other couples, I want to be us. Even if we argue and we like different things, it does not mean that we love each other any less."

"It's true", he thought, that they not have to spend all their time together (even if he wants) and she would not have liked his train club meeting.

"Is this really what you want Sam?" she nods, he looks Wendy "and you Wendy?"

"I can't say that I did not want to but I do not want to put myself between you" Sam goes to her and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I've already told you, Freddie and I are still a couple and you are our girlfriend for tonight" she reassures her, and she turns to Freddie.

"She has a crush on you Fredcute, because of what you have done for me," the redhead blushed "and she needs affection by a boy she likes, because her last boyfriend cheated with Valerie."

Freddie frowned, not liking when his friends were hurt.

"Wendy has never had a good time with a boy. Be good for her, okay?" Sam asked with a pleading look, he nods.

Satisfied, she turned to the redhead and kisses her. Wendy returns the kiss after a moment, neither of them have kissed a girl but right now, they liked the feeling. Freddie looks on with interest, he had seen two girls kissed before and he had found them cute but see his girlfriend kissed another girl in front of him is very hot.

Sam opens her eyes to see that their little make out does him of the effect; she breaks the kiss. She whispers to Wendy, who looks at him and blushed. She is placed behind the redhead (they are in front of Freddie) and she puts her hands on the belt of the bathrobe and opens it. Freddie's eyes widen: Wendy is in quite a short red nightie with openings on the sides; her outfit is completed by her heels in the same color. Sam places her hands on Wendy's hips.

"She's beautiful, isn't?" she said appealing.

"Um hum" he has already found her pretty, but now she is at a level above.

Sam embraces her friend's neck, who moaned softly and slowly caresses her body. She puts her hand in her underwear and feels that the redhead is wet, they can spend afterwards and she told Freddie to come. She tells Wendy to kiss him and she obeyed. Freddie returned the kiss gently, he appreciates what fucked, it's not like Sam, but it's nice.

Sam watched the scene: she thought she was jealous to see her boyfriend kissing another girl, but she's Wendy (a girl that she likes) and she did not feel any pain in her heart. It's good to know, she keeps that thought for another time. She is placed next to Freddie and undressed him except his underwear (with a bump). She takes Wendy's hand and places it on his package, the redhead is shocked.

"What's do you think?" Sam knows what she can think.

"Whoa it's ..." she never felt a lump like that, and it still seems to grow under her caresses.

"I know," Sam put her hands on her bathrobe and removed it.

The brunette looks at his girlfriend: she is dressed in a blue satin corset (bare breast), a pair of blue tights leopard with opening at her crotch (which seems to be very wet), and she wasn't wearing underwear. She also wears a bib necklace in blue and black thread, he finds her really beautiful.

"You like?" she asks both; she had not shown her outfit to Wendy.

"You're beautiful" both say at the same time, Sam has a teasing smile, she knows she is beautiful.

Brown and redhead look, with the same idea, they put their mouths on each of Sam's breasts and lick each a nipple, causing Sam to moan with their surprise attack. Wendy places her free hand on Sam's right buttock (she keeps massaging the package of boyfriend of her friend), Freddie places a hand on each pussy of the two girls and caress them fondly to prepared for what will happen, and Sam places her hands on the chest covered with Wendy and on shirtless of her boy (who worked for months to her delight).

After a while, Sam breaks their caresses and says at Freddie to sit on the bed. The girls are placed in front of Freddie's crotch. They kiss/caress for a minute (Sam is happy to see her friend having fun) and Sam removes the last garment of her man revealing his already hard cock. The redhead gasped in surprise, not believing he was still growing.

"This is how you're gonna take the most fun you have ever had" she lovingly kisses his dick. Wendy was a little scared.

"How do you manage to take all of it? You're so small" Sam told her about her sexual encounters with her boyfriend, earlier in the day.

"I don't know, but I do know it will make us happy very quickly" she takes it in her mouth and slides gently to her throat, reaching the base of his cock.

She knows he loves fuck her throat, and she likes it also.

"Your turn," she said after a moment, "take your time, we have all night."

Wendy tries, repeating gestures of Sam at her own pace, and she glides half into her hot mouth and strokes the rest, not being able to go further. Sam stroked his balls.

"I really like it, it tastes good," she said after taking it back out.

"I told you so" Sam licked one side, and Wendy took care of the other.

Freddie was in heaven with two beautiful girls taking good care of him with their mouths, and he knew he would cum soon. He looked Sam in the eye to silently tell her he was close, she understood. She gently pushed Wendy away, and then took his cock in between her breasts. He tit fucked her for a moment and he came on her chest.

"Thanks for the necklace, baby" Sam smiled, take some of his white juice and tasting it, shocking Wendy.

"Is this good" the redhead is a bit curious, she always thought it was disgusting.

"Delicious, as the salty as gravy" the redhead rolled her eyes, Sam and her meat "Try it!" she does.

"I like it, it's not so bad," she looks at Freddie "he is always hard."

"My man has a lot of energy, it will take a lot more than that to satiate him" she takes a cloth under her bed and cleans her chest "get up" she orders, he obeyed.

Sam says at Wendy to sit on the foot of the bed and watched them. The blonde gets up, puts her hand to her pussy and she withdraws the dildo she had in it a little before that Freddie happened. Wendy's mouth is open, Sam took the opportunity to put the toy in her mouth and instinctively, the redhead closes her eyes and starts to clean (Sam is really excited to see her like that and Freddie is even more excited, having a mental image two girls licking each other's pussies at the same time). Sam throws the dildo and the redhead opens her eyes.

"I'll start first" she is in front of the red, Freddie is just behind with his cock between her legs "you will be less worried about afterwards."

"I'm not really worried" she whispers, Sam and Freddie smile.

Sam caressed his dick a little, and guided it into her opening and slowly slid it into her. She comes in moment he penetrates, Freddie sustains her for that she does not fall, he kisses her neck for she knows it's there. She slightly smiled his affectionate side.

She gently lifts a knee and he takes the hint, he places his hand under her knee and shows their love to their spectator. Sam and Freddie affectionately kiss while that he penetrated her slowly, they always made love (whether bestial or sweet) and it never changes. She breaks the kiss and puts her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being connected with him.

Wendy watched them, touching herself as she watched them fuck, she would have liked to have someone who loves her as much as they love each other, but she is happy that Sam found her happiness. Sam really loved that redhead was watching them (she thinks maybe have a little exhibitionist side). Freddie was also really excited by the situation. After a while, the three come together.

"Are you ready? "Sam said after they resumed their breath, she nods and Sam retired from her boyfriend.

Sam told Wendy to get up. They take off their lingerie, leaving them naked as Freddie. Sam kept her collar and Wendy revealed her navel piercing (a small ruby in the center, surrounded by four little balls in cardinal point). Wendy goes down in the middle of the bed, spreading her legs to reveal her pussy shaved (Sam has a small triangle on her pubis).

"Eat her pussy" Sam tells Freddie, she turns to her friend "you'll be treated like a queen," he places his face on between her legs and she licks her clit with his tongue.

Freddie lavishes his treatment he reserved for Sam, wanting Wendy to have fond memories of their encounter and him and his girlfriend would make sure she remembers it. After a moment, Wendy breathing heavily and the couple retires. Sam pulls out a packet of her dresser drawer and gives it to her boyfriend.

"Puts it, she does not take the pill." he puts the condom.

Sam stands behind Wendy, sitting legs apart, and she takes her in her arms and gives a kiss on her cheek.

"Be gentle, she is not used to your size" she told Freddie.

Freddie spread her legs a little more and penetrated her slowly (he noticed that she is tighter than Sam), then he waited a while in order for the red is used to him. Wendy moaned, loving that feeling. She clings Sam's arms; the blonde gently kisses her to let her know she is safe. Her breathing calmed, she told Freddie continued.

After a long time, Wendy announced she was about cum them but Sam tells her to refrain, the redhead looks in breathing hard and she decides to trust her. A few minutes later, Sam sees that Freddie will come and she told the redhead to let go. The lovers come together.

The three remain in this position, enjoying the feelings of being together. A minute later, Freddie retires and removes the condom and throw it in the trash, he returned to the girls, who hugged. Wendy kissed them and thank them for sharing that experience.

"I'll let you be alone, I already took too long" she gets up; she wants them to enjoy the rest of their night together, not wanting them deranged.

The couple laughed softly, the redhead did not understand.

"You are our girlfriend for all night, and the sun is always lying" Sam calm her laughter.

"And we have not finished yet," the brown added, Wendy looks him.

"Like I said, he has lots of energy" Sam gave her a wink, she caresses the package of her boy and she kisses him.

Wendy watched them for a while, wondering what they have in store, and decided to join them.

 **...**

 **Two hours later**

The girls are lying on their man, all the three tired and sweaty, Freddie keeps them near him with his arms on their size.

"It was ..." Wendy began, but she fails to complete, too tired to talk. Sam smiled at her friend.

"We will have again in some time," the redhead looks her "if you need to be loved, we will be there," she looks at her man.

"She's right, at least until you find a person who loves you" the redhead didn't think it was such bad idea.

Too tired to thinking about something else, Wendy falls asleep, hearing the heartbeat of Freddie which sounds like a lullaby for her.

"What do you think Carly is doing now?" Sam stroked Wendy's hair.

"She told me she has a sleepover with Tasha" he replies.

"Those two hang out a lot these days," she said at random.

"After Gibby cheated on her, Tasha needed support" he reflected, "you think they're dating?" he asks.

"I would be surprised, Carly isn't into girls, they are just friends" Sam embraces his shoulder.

He turns to his girlfriend and kisses her tenderly. After a moment, he looks into her eyes.

"I love you Sam" he said.

"I love you Freddie" she replied.

She kisses Freddie one last time and she puts her head on his left shoulder with her hand on the right hand of Wendy, already asleep. She closes her eyes, thinking she is lucky to be so loved, and her last thought of the evening is for Carly, wondering what her best friend does with Tasha tonight.

 **...**

 **Carly's Room**

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Tasha breaks the kiss with the Shay sister.

"Spencer is with Socko until tomorrow, so we the apartment for all night" Carly stroked her lover's chest and belly.

"And your best friends? She asks again, doing the same thing she.

"They're at Sam's house, we're good until morning" Carly licks the pulse point on her neck.

"Do you think they suspect our little secret?" Tasha moans.

"No way, they all think I'm innocent Carly Shay, but I have my share of secrets" she kissed Tasha's skin.

"I saw Sam and Wendy leave school this afternoon; you think that there is something between the two of them?" Tasha asks.

"It would surprise me, I've never seen Sam show an interest in girls and she is happy with Freddie" Carly goes on belly of Tasha.

Carly Shay looks at her secret girlfriend, she loves the feeling of being with a girl that boys never gave her. She thinks one day say to tell Sam and Freddie, but not today.

 **...**

 **A/N: Thank you to HotSeddieAction for correction, don't hesitate to read his story.**


End file.
